


SilverEye

by Firekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: It was just a normal day on the job for Qrow. That is, until, his old teammate decided to reappear in his life and start flirting with him. Then it just got complicated. [James Bond-Esque Style AU]





	SilverEye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of Taiqrowweek - Theme is "Spies AU"

 

The neon lights brightly flashing the name, _The Grimm Adventure_ , had always seemed like a special kind of ironic to Qrow as he walked into the ritzy Vegas casino, the haze of cigarette smoke and the loud chiming of slot machines greeting him despite the still-early hour of the afternoon. It had a strong Asian theme to it, the décor a mixture of stunning reds and brilliant golds and the hostesses in cheongsams with their hair up in buns with chopsticks. He tried not to get too comfortable in the familiar setting, knowing he was walking into the lion’s den. But the clock was ticking. He needed information and without a lead, this was his best shot.

He didn’t want a three-year old’s blood on his hands tonight.

Qrow ducked his head as he weaved his way through the crowd of gamblers, aiming for the bar where tongues would be looser. He settled onto a stool and was greeted by a bartender who had a gruff face that reminded him of a panther. “Double, on the rocks.” He ordered. Once the drink was placed before him, he gave an appreciative nod, lifting it up to his lips.

“Well, you’re a new face.”

He almost dropped his glass, that voice striking a painfully familiar chord in him. He swiveled around slowly, leaning back against the counter as he eyed the man standing a few steps behind him.

He didn’t know what to make of the fact that Taiyang looked surprisingly good in a traditional Chinese suit. Or the fact he was here at all.

“That so?” He tried for a casual tone, even while his heart raced in his ears because _what was he doing here?_ Agent Sun Dragon had been decommissioned almost five years ago, the organization wiping out all traces of him from their records. It wasn’t like he hadn’t understood the circumstances that made Taiyang walk out; had even considered doing the same when Agent Redbird turned up missing-in-action and, after a few months, in the presumed dead files. It had devastated them both, though in different ways.

For him to suddenly resurface at one of the Underground’s central headquarters implied way too many unknowns he had not been prepared for. But Qrow also knew a prime lead when he saw it. So the question was: Was Tai on his side or were things about to go south?

Not seeming to miss a beat, the blond crossed over to settle onto the stool beside him, pressing his ankle up against his. Even after all these years, Qrow still recognized the signal. _Stay calm_. “So what’s your pleasure gorgeous? You looking for some company?” There was something about the way Tai held the champagne glass and smiled at him that made him appear way more classy and attractive then he ought to.

Apparently, Qrow always being the seducer on their team was an opportunity gravely missed.

“Company’s always welcome.” He said, offering a wink. “Name’s Qrow, but I’m more interested in knowing yours.”

He could tell it was taking great effort for his friend to not roll his eyes. “It’s Zwei.”

Zwei, huh? (Wait, wasn’t that the name he wanted to give to his first dog?) So was he undercover or was it just a ruse to fool him? He didn’t know and the tension he was feeling must have been apparent somehow, because Tai was practically digging his foot in now. 

“Qrow, was it?” Tai said, voice subtly sweet as his eyes flickered to the bartender who was preoccupied attending to another patron. “You remind me of another little bird who used to migrate in here a lot. She hasn’t flown by in years though.”

Qrow’s heart stuttered over a beat. _Raven_.

The other’s blue eyes seemed to burn into his own, that deceptive sweetness taking on a deadly edge. “I hear they missed her so much ‘round here, one night they scattered flower petals in the ocean for her.”

He turned away and let out a soft breath as his chest pulsed with pain. It hadn’t been anything he hadn’t – they all hadn’t – guessed at when she had disappeared on a field mission over half a decade ago. Yet, the confirmation shattered what little hope he still had.

Wait, _petals_?

Rose!

He snapped his gaze back at Tai, who was taking a sip behind his champagne to hide a smile that seemed to say: _Now you’re catching on._ Qrow could practically hear his old partner laughing at him.

So, Neptune’s Gate. Go at night. Got it.

The bartender was back, standing casually close and wiping down glasses quietly. No more opportunity to talk.

But there was still something he needed to know.

“So Zwei, I’m curious.” Ice rattled as Qrow swirled his drink. “What’s a respectable guy like yourself doing in a place like this?”

When Tai replied, his tone was level and relaxed. “Same reason as us all, darling.” It was the grip he had on his own glass, threatening to shatter it, that had Qrow nudging his ankle this time. “Just trying to make ends meet for my girls.”

Girls…? As in… _plural_?

Pieces of the puzzle he had been missing were quickly coming together to make a horrifying picture.

Summer Rose had been part of a covert government operation known as Project: Silver Eyes, a series of illicit experimentation on enhancing D.N.A to create super-powered humans. She had been both a genetics engineer as well as one of the personal test subjects. The funding got cut abruptly when the research was compromised by the Russian espionage and, before more could be unearthed, the project was quickly terminated and all records destroyed. Anyone apart of the research team was relocated and put into the witness protection program. That had been about eight years ago and helping with the displacement of the young scientist had been one of the first assignments Tai, Raven and he had been given.

Six months ago though, Summer was found murdered in her home and her youngest child abducted by another underground faction, one his team had been on the tail of for years, and who would have great interest in selling off the genetically enhanced child to foreign traffickers for a high price. The deal was supposed to go down tonight but their reports revealed the faction was being set-up for a double-cross. When it did, the chances of the toddler being caught in the crossfire were extremely high, if not all but guaranteed. Determining the location of the trade-off and securing the life of the girl was his top priority. He was assigned the mission due to him being the only one left in the association still familiar enough with Salem’s crime syndicate to potentially be able to pull it off.

However, even he had questioned his lead director when key details, mainly that of the elder daughter and the husband, were all but missing from the reports. All it said was that they were likely still alive. Oz had brushed it to the wayside, telling him it was inconsequential.

Inconsequential… or distracting?

And even if Tai was working separate from the Secret Intelligence, pulling old strings and connections – hell, Bart probably got him a new identity within hours – to get around the prohibition of an agent working on a personal case, there was no way Ozpin didn’t know. He kept tabs on his former agents like they were vengeful exes.

_I’m gonna have a lot to say to you when I get back Oz._ Qrow thought crossly.

Tai darted a look across the casino floor, before getting to his feet. “I hate to cut it short gorgeous, but my manager’s making rounds.” He threw him a sultry smile. “I get off at ten. So, if you find yourself swinging back on by this evening, I promise to make it worth your while.”

 “I’ll keep it in mind.” He purred in return, watching the other mingle back into the crowd to entertain other guests.  

Behind him, the bartender snorted before saying, “Gotta warn ya buddy, he’s throwing a tale. He ain’t got any kids.”

He hoped that merely meant his niece was somewhere in protective custody. Because if she had also been abducted, things would become vastly more complicated. “Never much liked kids anyway.” Once he returned, they would have three hours to reconvene, plan and get ready until negotiations began. It wasn’t as much time as he would have liked, but they had been under stricter time constraints before and had pulled it off.

Qrow drowned his drink in one go, setting it on the bar along with some bills before taking his leave. No one the wiser that he wasn’t just another customer.

He peered across the casino floor one final time, spotting Tai laughing with a patron. No one the wiser he wasn’t just another host.

But come tonight, those facades would be shed and Agent Blackbird and Agent Sun Dragon would team up one more time to save little Ruby Rose’s life.

No one else stood a chance.


End file.
